Lost Thoughts
by Aska Aomori
Summary: Letters for what I believe to be some of SH2s character thoughts. Letters from Maria, James, and Laura. Please RxR


Hey everyone XD, I was just in a dramatic letter mood when I wrote these. Their basically about the characters feelings. I tried to write them as best I can so I hope you guys enjoy them. I made it PG because of the references in it. Nothing else to say really just RxR please.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to Silent Hill, Konami.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
::Maria::

I know you wouldn't just leave me alone here, I'm everything you ever wanted. Do I look like someone you know, maybe even loved. I know I do James, I'm everything to you aren't I? I can give you what she couldn't. I'll never lie sick in that bed. That horrid smell of that room, that building. James, I know what you want, and I want you to know that all I want is you. I'll do anything, I'll give you everything. I'm a woman that can die and still be by your side. Could she do that James? I didn't think so. I did all of this just for you. We could live the life you've always wanted, the one you couldn't have with her. James, I understand your actions, and I won't blame you. Would you prefer that I dress up like her? I can, if you want me to. Hey James, I have an idea. How about we forget all about everything that's happened here and go live together...Somewhere where I'd never yell at you, or leave you James...where we could be happy...just the two of us.....  
Love Always,  
Maria  
  
::James::

I knew you always wanted to come back here. Sorry I didn't take you. I didn't know what to do. I was lonely, really lonely, and Mary it's just that I could never do anything, that 'I' wanted to...I know it was really selfish of me but, no I'm sorry. There's no excuse for what I did. All I cared for was my happiness., I didn't think about how you felt. You were ill, but you always were smiling, especially when we came here the first time. To our special place. Refusing to admit my sin, blaming it all on that DAMN DISEASE!! I just used that as an excuse. I lied to everyone, the doctors, Laura, Angela, ...you Mary. But worst of all to myself. The worst part of denying a crime is denying you did it to yourself, your own mind. Denial...a small word with the greatest meaning. A meaning that brings even the sanest men to a low level. I refused to accept the fact that I did it. That you were no longer by my side, because of my greed Mary. Though one person helped me to slowly realize it. Angela told me herself that I did, She said I did it because I was tired of you. That caused with problems with both Angela and myself. I didn't want to believe I was tired of you, how could I be. I had no reason...But now I understand almost everything. I know why I was brought over here by you. Thank you...oh yes!!!! I met a woman here in Silent Hill. It's funny, heheh she looks just like you...She offered me so much, everything I did want. You...I wanted her to be your replacement, and she was willing to do that...for me, my glory. Hey...just hear me out a bit more. Sure, it was natural for me to get feelings for her, she just reminded me so much of you. But I discovered that those feelings weren't for her, they were for you...I love you Mary, and she's helped me learn how unique 'you' were. Nobody can ever be your replacement Mary. So I've made a decision, I'm not gonna stay in denial about you anymore, instead I'll continue to love you, with 'our' lost memories....  
Love,  
James Sunderland  
  
::Laura::

Mary!! I can't wait to find you. Ever since we were separated at that hospital I've been looking everywhere for you and boy am I tired. You've been so nice to me ever since we met. When they took me to the horrible place, I hated everyone!! My mommy and daddy were gone and they weren't gonna give them back to me!!! I missed them a lot. Sometimes I would cry at night because I was always all alone. But I was really happy when I met you Mary!!!! You were really nice to me and so kind. You treated me just like your own daughter. I was sooo excited. You were the only reason I decided to stay in that hospital. Everyday you were always right next to me, you were sick but you still took care of me. You wanna know the best part?? Okay I'll tell you because I like you a lot. The best part of the day was when I got to see you. It was great when our nurse pulled our curtain so we can see each other all the time. I liked our nurse, weird that we got the same nurse huh? I don't think so though because I think we were always meant to meet each other and become the bestest of friends. Remember that day, when you left the hospital. I didn't know where you went and got realllyy scared that I wouldn't be able to find you anymore, or that you didn't like and didn't want to see me anymore. So I cried. But then I found out that you left me a letter. All I did was smile when I found out...I couldn't wait to get it. But the nurse said she wouldn't give it to me yet. Sorry Mary, I didn't listen and stole it from her locker. It's just that I wanted to read it so bad. But when I did read it, I kept by my side always and that's when I left to search for you. In your letter though you kept saying how sorry you are....I don't understand that. Can you explain it to me when I find you? I gotta go now. I'm gonna go look for teddy bears in the hospital!!! There's a bunch, I'll show them to you later okay!! Promise to write back? Because I just can't wait till I can call you mom! I love you Mary, I hope everything works out for usl  
Always lovin,  
Laura  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
There you go three letters from the three main characters. XD. I didn't write Mary's because I felt confident that she got her message out to everyone in that super long letter. If you guys like these and want me to write some other ones please tell me. I'm considering a Angela and Eddie section too. I don't just seems really fun. So review please. Gotta go now so see ya!!!


End file.
